Misery Mist
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: A strange wall of mist is washing over the tri-kingdom area those affected are encased in a veil of sadness before slowly turning to stone. Sorcerers from across the world are called in to help by the Grand Magic Council, but things are not as they seem.
1. Thunder

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Sofia was wondering the palace grounds picking flowers and leaves off the ground for a project she had planned for the Harvest Ball next week; fall was fast approaching and school would be starting the week after.

It was a drastically different feeling than last year now that everything was back to normal, 'or as normal as it could be,' Sofia though.

Last year her mentor and friend, was gravely ill no one knew when or if he would recover when he did Sofia was beside herself, and even though Cedric was recovering last month, he had been laid up in bed again, giving everyone a scare.

But when Sofia found out Zwick was incapacitated as well, she was left to wonder if something was going on and when Goodwin and Cedric told her Zwick kept his promise after she returned home and their 'recovery' she put two and two together.

To say the two Sorcerers were surprised at her knowledge would be an understatement.

"I wonder what dad would do if he found out?" Sofia asked allowed as she sat below a large tree.

Clover hopped out of her basket and looked at the Princess, Sofia gave a sad smile without her amulet she could never talk with Clover or Mia or Robin again.

Footsteps drew the girl from her thoughts and to the lanky form of the Castle Steward, "hello Baileywick," she greeted.

"Good afternoon Princess Sofia," he said bowing, "I was wondering if you have seen Cedric? You seem to be the only one lately who knows where to find him."

Sofia giggled, "only because he tells me," she told him, "did you try the library?"

"I did look there," Baileywick said.

"Did you look in the restricted archives?" Sofia asked.

"I did not, thank you for the suggestion, Princess I will head there now," he said with another bow.

"Baileywick, sir," Violet called as she rushed to the pair, "the King is looking for you, sir, it's of an urgent matter," she told him.

"I'm on my way, thank you," Baileywick said, before turning back to Sofia, "Princess I hate to ask, but could you take this letter to Cedric?" he asked handing her a large red and gold envelope.

"Yes sir, " Sofia said with a smile, taking it and tucking it in her basket.

Baileywick smiled in turn and bowed once more before heading inside at a hurried pace, Violet on his heels.

Sofia picked herself up and was dusting her dress hem when a crack of thunder echoed above her and Clover making the later jump into Sofia's arms. She looked up, but the sky was clear and bright, "what in the world was that?" she asked taking off towards the door.

* * *

Cedric was looking out the library window at the sky after having leaped from his chair at the sudden thunder strike, but seeing it clear, left him bewildered and a tiny bit concerned.

Deciding it best to return to his tower, Cedric made his way to the library door and failed to notice the purple shape turning into the entryway.

The Princess and Sorcerer collided sending them both to the marble floor.

"Ow," Sofia started, "oh my Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry, " she said scrambling to her feet, "I wasn't paying attention," she added trying to help the Sorcerer up.

"Neither was I, Sofia, " Cedric said, "can you hold this for a moment?" he asked giving his cane to the girl.

"Um, okay," Sofia said taking the item, "why!?" she asked.

Cedric smiled, "I need both hands," he said a pair of purple runes appeared in his palms.

"You can use magic again?" Sofia exclaimed, "I thought you couldn't use it right now? Doctors orders and all."

"No I can use it, I need to keep it to a minimum is all, " Cedric told her as he placed both hands flat upon the ground the runes sinking into the stonework, "could you take a step back?"

Sofia did, "what are you...wow, " she started to ask when a larger rune flashed to life below her mentor.

Cedric's robe and hair started to flutter like they were caught in a breeze, Cedric removed his hands from the ground and began to float.

A moment later the rune was gone, and the Sorcerer was on his feet, "that was amazing!" Sofia practically screamed.

"You have seen levitation spells before," Cedric said taking back his cane.

"Yes I have, but not like that," she told him as they started to walk, "that one looks like it could be handy for you to get around right now."

Cedric laughed, "my dear that one is a bit tricky to use, I only recently learned how to cast it."

"But you don't have your spellbook…"

Cedric looked at her, "I should not be surprised you know that, though I still am, I digress, Zwick, has been helping me learn a few new rune spells," he explained as they came to stand at the base of his tower.

"That's nice of him...oh I have a letter for you, " Sofia said digging into her basket, "Clover you crushed the letter," she scolded the bunny as she withdrew the envelope, "Baileywick asked me to bring it to you, Dad need him for something urgent," she added handing Cedric the letter.

"That's the Grand Magic Council seal, " he muttered breaking the wax, looking over the contacts his face morphed into one of confusion.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I'm being summoned, but not by the council…"

"Then who?"

"Tertium* Megumi the Mischievous…"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Tertium is Latin for third


	2. Thirteen Hundred

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"I've heard that name before," Sofia said cradling Clover.

"Indeed you have, she is the one who came to warn your father about that invader Icban, she also campaigned for me to retain my position as Enchancian's Royal Sorcerer," Cedric explained, "I owe her a great debt."

"Whoa...why do you think she is contacting you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not entirely certain, she wanted to speak with me but didn't mention why," Cedric told her, "though rarely is there a written reason why any member of the Sedet Maleficus* would call upon you."

"Royals do that too," Sofia giggled, "what is the Sed...Sedet Mal…"

"Sed...et Male...fi...cus, my dear," he corrected, starting up the stairs of his tower, "I've told you before about the Grand Magic Council?"

"Sedet Maleficus," Sofia repeated, "thank you and yes, there the ones responsible for overseeing everything magic related in the known world," Sofia said.

"Yes, 51 members each a representative of their kingdom big and small," Cedric stated.

"That is a lot of people," Sofia said, "wait there are only 46 kingdoms," she added following her mentor.

"You are correct, the 46 council members make sure the wider magic community is governed much the way a King or Queen would rule their realm," Cedric explained. "The Sedet Maleficus is a group of five individuals that are selected by the council to make sure the council itself is following the rules laid out by the founders and are kept on track with things. "

"That sounds like what Baileywick, does for dad."

"In a way, they only get involved if the council members cannot resolve a dispute or when a deciding vote is needed if fifty-fifty occurs," Cedric said, "also if a member is put on trial."

"They must be pretty bored," Sofia giggled.

"Quite the opposite, father was a council member for Enchancian for a few years when Cordy and I were children," he told her. "I remember one time we had to go with him to a meeting, I don't remember why, but it was…intense is the nicest way to describe that day, father resigned a few weeks later, but I remember that was the first time I met a Sedet Maleficus, a single sentence form him, and the room went silent."

"Wow, they hold a lot of respect and power within the council don't they," Sofia said as she turned to look at her mentors, she had passed him a few stairs back.

"Not just the council, but the magic community as a whole!" Cedric told her, "not just anyone can hold this position, one must have served on the council for ten years at least, be the fifth generation or later of Sorcerer or Sorceress in their family, hold the family wand or similar item and have a unanimous vote by the 46 council member to obtain it."

"Geez it's easier to become a member of a royal family," Sofia laughed she rushed up the last few stairs and pushed open the tower door, "and now, one wants to see you and they happen to be the same person who helped you."

Sofia looked back at her friend from the workbench where she put her basket down after Cedric didn't reply. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him leaned against the open door cradling his head.

"Mr. Cedric are you alright?" Sofia asked moving to his side.

* * *

Baileywick flew down the palace corridors with grace the likes any young Steward could only wish for; Violet was right behind him when the thunder sounded making both jump.

"My word, what was that?" Violet questioned.

Baileywick took a deep breath to steady his nerves, before answering, he was more shook up then he should have been by such a trivial thing.

"I do not know, but the King is waiting," he said directly heading down the hall once more.

Violet rushed to catch up, and when she did she caught sight of something unsettling, "Baileywick, sir," she called.

"Yes, Violet?"

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

He glanced sideways at the woman, "perfectly, why do you ask?"

They arrived at Roland's study, Violet paused outside, and before Baileywick could enter she said, "your as pale as a spectator and you have winced a few times as if something is causing you pain."

Baileywick could hear the concern in her voice, he turned and smiled at her, "Violet I am fine, I promise," he told her before she could say anything more the Steward disappeared into the room.

Once inside he briskly made his way to the antique oak desk used by every King or Queen for the last five hundred years, "my deepest apologies for the tardiness, my King," he said with a bow, he was surprised to see Miles.

"That's alright Baileywick, I'm going to guess you heard the thunder not long ago," Roland stated as he stood over a stack of papers.

"Yes, Sire."

"I received a letter a few hours ago, a storm or fogbank or something of that nature is moving towards us at an alarming rate, I need you to prepare the castle I've issued orders for Dunwiddie to be evacuated here," Roland explained, handing several sheets of paper to Miles, who rushed from the room.

"What!?" Baileywick questioned.

"I need you to get ready to receive over thirteen hundred people, Baileywick," Roland shouted, "whatever is coming has already claimed three kingdoms, and it's showing no sign of slowing."

"Do we need anything specific done?" the Steward asked, already preparing a mental list, which was thrown out with Roland's next words.

"Have all interior rooms cleared and all supplies of wax and fabric brought out, we need it to seal doors and act as masks. Find Cedric as well," Roland said, "go now!"

"Right away," Baileywick said running from the room, Violet was still waiting in the hall and jumped at the man when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry for my hand Violet, but this is an emergency, spread the word for the interior rooms to be emptied and if you see Luis have him bring out every ounce of wax in the palace and bring it to the ballroom. Also have the other maids bring clothes, towels, sheets, everything the like to the ballroom as well," Baileywick ordered.

"Right away sir, " Violet said running down the hall to the kitchen.

"By the Almighty, Cedric...please have returned to your tower," Baileywick pleaded aloud heading down the opposite hallway.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: DU DU DU! Did ya see that coming, lol. So I was going to post this Sunday as that is my normal day for posting, but life jumped up and bit me.


	3. Deja Vu

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A clash of thunder jolted Cedric from his seat; he looked around at the room he occupied all morning, "what the hell!?" he cursed.

Rising from his desk, Cedric made his way out into the hall and looked out the long bay window, "I must be going crazy! I could have sworn I was in my tower talking with Sofia," he said to himself making his way to the door.

A memory crossed his mind and stepped to the side as a purple shape rushed through the door, "blindly rushing around corners now are we, Sofia?" Cedric asked.

Sofia jumped a bit, "oh Mr. Cedric hello, are you heading back to your workshop?" she asked.

"No, I'm heading to the Kings study," he told her leaving the library.

"Is something wrong?" Sofia asked following, "you seem upset about something."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, my dear, " Cedric told her looking back, "by chance do you have a letter for me from Baileywick?"

"I do, how did you know?" Sofia asked as she dug into her basket.

"Um call it a hunch," he said.

"Clover you crushed the letter," she scolded the bunny as she withdrew the envelope, "Baileywick asked me to bring it to you, Dad needed him for something urgent," she added handing Cedric the letter.

"Thank you," he said taking and stuffing it in a pocket.

"So Mr. Cedric did you hear that thunder a little bit ago?" Sofia asked after a moment.

"I did," was all Cedric said.

Sofia signed knowing her mentor was not in a talking mood she followed him to her father's study, where Cedric paused and looked around the hall muttering things Sofia couldn't make out.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked again.

"Yes, yes I am fine," he replied walking up to the door, he rapped his knuckles on the hardwood door.

No answer was forthcoming, yet both the Princess and Sorcerer could hear voices from the other side, Cedric knocked once more still nothing.

Sofia pushed the door open and walked in, "Sofia, let go," Cedric hissed as the Princess pull him along with her.

"Hi, dad," Sofia greeted.

"Hello Sofia," Roland replied glancing up from a box he was looking through, "hello to you as well Cedric."

"Your Majesty," Cedric said bowing.

"Sire, I found it," Baileywick said rushing from the annex room Roland used to store documents.

"Thank you, Baileywick," Roland took the rolled parchment from the Steward.

Roland brought it over to his desk and moved the box occupying it to the ground so he could unroll and look over the paper he spent half the day looking for.

As he did Cedric stepped forward, "Your Majesty, I have a question if you have a moment."

Roland was going to tell Cedric no, but he had been trying to repair their relationship, "of course."

Sofia smiled at her father.

"Has a letter or envoy arrived for you concerning a storm or something of that nature?" Cedric asked.

Those around the Sorcerer all wore confused looks, "that's an...interesting question, I've received nothing of the sort," Roland told him, "why are you asking Cedric did something happen, I should know about."

Cedric hesitated, but he had come this far so he said, "yes...but if I told you I highly doubt you'd believe me."

"Cedric!"

"The danger is real, but how I know is not the most reliable source...I don't even fully believe what I saw…"

"Saw? Cedric tell me what is going on," Roland demanded.

"You may want to sit for this it may take a bit to explain," Cedric told the King.

* * *

Cedric spent the next hour concocting the most insane lie he could think of, using a crystal ball and spell as a way of explaining the vision he had about the danger moving towards Enchancian.

"Seer magic is a fickle thing, can never tell when what you saw will happen or even will," Cedric finished.

Roland rubbed at his eyes, "why would you even bring this to me if you had no solid proof or confidence in its legitimacy," he stated.

"Um...well, I…" Cedric stuttered, ' _oh damn it all_ ,' he swore to himself.

Thunder boomed outside the study windows, all eyes turned to the window as a wall of rain beat against the glass pane, though the sky remained a crystal blue.

"Cedric I do believe you," Roland said turning to the Sorcerer, "but…

"Are skeptical about whether to take any action without proper proof," Cedric finished for the King.

A thought crossed his mind, and he withdrew the sealed letter from his pocket, "this may not be the kind you're looking for, but Baileywick gave Princess Sofia a letter. It's the same from the vision, a summons from a council member named Megumi, but as you can see it's still sealed," Cedric told Roland handing him the letter.

Roland understood what Cedric was saying, "if this letter is indeed a summons then at least some of what you said it true without doubt meaning more if not all of the other events could be accurate as well," he said breaking the wax and scanning the page.

"Grace almighty it's true," Roland breathed rereading the paper, "Baileywick...just in case please have the staff start clearing the interior rooms, use the excuse of a remodel to get it done," Roland ordered.

"Right away, Sire," Baileywick said with a bow rushing from the room.

"Cedric, I know you need to answer this summons could you perhaps take Sofia with you?" Roland asked handing the letter back.

"You don't want her here with you?" Cedric asked in turn wholly taken aback by the proposal.

"I want her someplace safe, but I know she won't stay in one place she will want to find out what is going on," Roland said smiling as his daughter, "and I think being with you will fill both her curiosity and the need to be safe."

Cedric was at a loss for words, only a few years ago the man before him would barely have trusted him to transmute a gargoyle statue, now Roland was trusting him to protect his daughter.

Sofia ran around the desk and hugged her father, "what about you, mom, Amber and James?" she asked.

"I was thinking of sending them to the winter lodge," Roland told her, "it should be safe there."

"What about you?" Sofia asked, though in her gut she knew was he was going to say.

"I have to stay here, Sofia, now go get ready." Roland said, turning to Cedric he added, "you as well Cedric, according to that letter you head out at dawn and thank you I can't imagine how hard it was to tell me about this knowing I may laugh you out of my study."

"Honestly I was fully expecting it," Cedric said taking his leave, before returning to his tower there was someone he needed to pay a visit too.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	4. Retelling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric marched down the long hallways the ever-present tap of his cane was a welcome for those about to turn a corner, giving them time to stop as the Sorcerer barrelled around the edge without a word.

"What do you think has his knickers in a twist?" a maid asked another as they resumed walking with baskets of linens.

"Shush now, he's probably on an errand for the King," the second maid said, "that's the way to the Kings study," she added pointed down the way Cedric had come.

The conversation between the two went back to more mundane things as they continued; Cedric forgoing pleasantries he barged into Zwick's office startling the man.

Cedric shut the door before he began to bombard the man with questions and retelling of what happened.

"O-okay, back up, slow down and repeat," Zwick said from behind his desk, as Cedric paced the room.

"You know Rune magic, and I've never had such a vivid vision before, and I'm wondering…

"If it has anything to do with the unsealing of your powers," Zwick finished, "alright now we are on the same page."

Cedric gave the doctor a look, "hey you talk to fast sometimes, I can barely understand my children when they get going either, but you may be a Druid and not a Rune Mage," Zwick mused.

"A what?"

"A Druid one who is born that can see days to come, along with being keepers of vast amounts of knowledge, and lore," Zwick explained.

"So a Seer, those are pretty common, and there are those that know a lot more than I," Cedric rebuttal.

"I've seen you use magic, the mastery of so many different spells is remarkable, especially for one so young. You know a lot about magic and magical items," Zwick said, "and the Seer's your thinking of couldn't hold a candle to a Druid in turns of accuracy."

Cedric thought on those words as he took a seat opposite the doctor, "what's the difference of a Rune Mage and Druid?" he asked.

"Not much mostly title, and the vision thing of course...oh and if in my realm a lot more freedom to do things...

Cedric relaxed at the words, "as well as a shortened lifespan…" Zwick added.

"WHAT!?" Cedric shouted.

Zwick cringed at the volume, "dear goodness, calm down, that's for those who actively use that power, yours seems to be random and for events that would affect those you hold close to your heart."

"So you may lose a few years maybe a decade at most if it keeps up," Zwick continued, "I have a few sealing spells that can stop the visions, which would stop you from losing any more time."

Cedric leaned back in the chair, deep in thought for a few moments before looking at the man.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Roland, his mind raced with thought, it kept telling him that Cedric was wrong that magic couldn't be trusted, in his heart he knew he needed to trust the Sorcerer, but a second opinion wouldn't hurt.

That night Roland sat in the small sitting room of his bed chambers waiting for his wife, he had sent for her to return from her trip to Wei-Ling early. When Miranda entered the room, she was worried that feeling reinforced when she saw her husband tense and bouncing his foot.

"Rolie, what happened?" she asked joining Roland on the sofa.

Roland stood up and paced the floor as he recanted the day's events as well as his thoughts and fears. "I don't know what to believe Miranda," he told her, "I feel like I'm making the right choice by taking what Cedric told me and acted upon it but at the same time, I'm scared that it will be a fool's errand to have taken such measures."

"It's a lot to take in, perhaps you should talk with Cedric again," Miranda advised, "it can't hurt to go over everything with him again."

"Your right, it's still early, I think I'd sleep better if I talk with him now. I'll be back shortly, " Roland said giving Miranda a quick kiss before heading off.

* * *

Roland bounded up the tower stairs a single candle lighting his way, ' _why does he keep it so dark_?' he asked himself.

The sun had only sunk below the horizon half hour before, but Cedric was already back in his workshop picking at the sandwich he grabbed for dinner after leaving Zwick's office.

"What in the world is with the long face?" a voice asked above Cedric, who jumped at the sudden sound, Cordelia, Calista, and his parents had left some days prior for reasons he can't recall.

So when the voice called he looked up to see a black raven staring down at him, "Wormwood!? By the Almighty you frightened me, why are you here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after the whole 'not taking over the kingdom' argument," Cedric asked.

"That's true, but let us say I had a change of heart," Wormwood said looking towards the window.

Cedric followed his a familiars eye and spotted another raven with a white mark on its face looking into the room, "I'd like you to meet Starfall, my mate."

"What!? Well, congratulations Wormwood," Cedric said as Starfall came into the room and landed on Cedric's shoulder, "oh hello, I must say your a lot nicer than Wormwood was when we first met."

"You never answered why your here, Wormwood not that I'm displeased, but after what was said I thought I'd never see you again," Cedric said, giving Starfall a price of bread from his sandwich.

"You are right, I had no intention of coming to see you, but an elder of the Murder* said if I didn't come back I would regret it," Wormwood explained, "and well Starfall would not let it rest until I agreed to at least speak with you."

"It seems the female of any species is always right," Cedric joked, though the frown did little to convey the humor.

"I know that look, what happened?" Wormwood asked, he and Cedric may have parted on bad terms, but they were still each other only companion for many years, and he was genuinely concerned.

"A lot has happened well you were gone, I have my Rune magic back," Cedric sighed, "also those visions I have, have gotten stronger."

"Interesting, all that sounds like good news to me," Wormwood said, "what else did you find out," he pushed.

Cedric hesitated for a moment, "those visions...even using that power unintentionally is killing me, forget making sure I don't use my life force to power spells I may not even see my fifth decade at this rate."

"What do you mean!?" someone asked.

Cedric spun around dislodging Starfall from her perch to see Roland standing in the doorway candle casting an eerie glow over the Kings features.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Cedric exclaimed trying to jump from his seat; instead, he found himself face first on the floor, "oh Marlins Mushroom's," he muttered.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Murder - Is a group of crows or ravens

Note 2: Sorry this is late it was a busy weekend, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Distortion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Roland placed his candle on the window sill before kneeling before the Sorcerer, "are you alright?" he asked.

"I'd be much happier if I were free of these blasted braces," Cedric said, "I don't have the freedom of movement I'm used to."

"If memory serves, your free of one already, correct?" Roland asked helping Cedric up.

"I was, but I tried doing to much, and well I'm stuck with both again, thank you for the assistance," Cedric said using the workbench to steady himself after pulling from Roland's grasp.

"Cedric, what did you mean you won't see your fifth decade?" Roland asked.

"Oh that it's nothing an inside joke between Wormwood and myself is all," Cedric lied.

Roland glared at the Sorcerer, "he's quite right, Sire," Wormwood interjected.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Wormwood," Roland said.

"As was Cedric, but I wanted to show off my beautiful mate," Wormwood beamed.

Starfall cawed from her new perch on the shelves, "and that she is, congratulations," Roland said it was still odd speaking with an animal, but such is magic.

Roland wasn't satisfied with Cedric's declaration, but he chose to leave the topic as he only heard part of what Cedric said and decided to go over what he had initially come to the tower for.

* * *

The following morning the sky had darkened, thunder was becoming more prevalent and the letter Cedric had told Roland about arrived minutes after the Sorcerer, and Princess had departed. The King read the letter over having called for Miles and Baileywick as well Miranda and the twins. After last night and now the latter Roland is more than positive sending his family away is the right option.

High above the ground within a cloud bank, a flying coach was heading for the far mountain range to a place called Red Run, "how far up do you think we are?" Sofia asked looking out the window.

"I'm not sure," Cedric replied, "what I do know is if Rene doesn't straighten out, I may lose what's left of last nights dinner," he added as another tailwind jostled the coach.

"How far up do you think we are?" Sofia asked again.

"I said I don't know, Sofia."

The Princess asked the question again this time instead of answering Cedric looked at the girl staring out the window; her words began to morph into incontinent chatting as the world around the Sorrcor twisted into a mass of color and sound.

Cedric squeezed his eyes shut as a bolt of pain ran through his head his mind and senses started to overload before he could blackout, he was pulled back to the waking world.

"I agree, he could use some flying lessons," Sofia said pulling from the window.

Cedric looked at the girl, "are you okay Mr. Cedric? You look a little pale, don't tell me you're getting airsick," Sofia asked with a giggle.

"Yes airsick," he said absently looking out his window, ' _what was that_?" he asked himself.

* * *

Across the kingdom deep within an ancient castle, a figure marched behind another, "YOU IDIOT!" they shouted, "you almost lost control and ruined everything."

"You give me a spellbook no one has see in over five hundred years, give me less than two months to learn a particular spell. Then you expect me to be able to maintain it with the meager amount of Aether I started with; your lucky I've been able to keep this up for the month I have, I'm doing the best I can," the other figure hissed at the first.

"If I didn't want this to be slow and painful, I would kill both of you outright," the first hissed back, "keep on it and don't mess up again."

With that they stormed out of the underground chamber, leaving the second to shift into a more comfortable potion the chain around his ankle clanking as he went back to feeding the massive red rune before him.

He looked out towards the center where another was pinned with chains and magic, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I'm not even going to lie I got sucked into a new show (for me) called Nation Z.


	6. Preparations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Roland watched as the coach carrying the remainder of his family took off, it was followed by two more filled with as many of the kingdom's children as possible with a return flight planned, but unlikely what with the black wall of fog barreling towards the castle.

The palace was a hive of activity as Roland entered, people both staff and villagers were ushered into rooms wax was used to make the rooms as airtight as possible; each room also had a pair of water pails and various cloths to be used if the mist worked its way in.

The King came upon an elderly man and his wife looking out one of the many windows lining the corridors, "my gentlefolk, it is not safe here," Roland said, "please follow me…"

"My King," the man interrupted, "thank you for what you've done, our children and grandchildren are safe, but my wife and I will not take a place in a room when another can."

"We've lived a long life filled with joy," the woman added, "we are staying here to watch what is coming and face it together."

"And to make sure everyone is sealed in," the man said. "Thank you again, please get to safety, Your Majesty."

Roland studied the couple, "will you at least walk with me and share your names?" he asked.

They agreed and moved down the hall with the King their names were Arthur and Annabelle, as the walked Roland fell back a step and waved a guard coming the opposite direction to him.

"Follow me," Roland whispered, before turning back to the couple, "once you complete your job let me show you a place when you can sit and rest," he told them.

He led them to a smaller room with only a few people already there, Roland slipped out the door, "make sure they stay here," he whispered to the guard on the way.

Leaving the hall Roland found Baileywick directing another group down the hall he had left, "my King," he greeted.

"They are safely in the air," Roland told him.

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best," the Stewed said.

"I know, how are things going here?"

"Well enough, nearly two-thirds of the way done."

"We need to step the pace up. The storm front should be entering Dunwiddie within the hour."

"Constable Miles," Roland called to the man who entered moments before with another group, "please forgo the list and immediately escort the villagers to safety."

"Right away, Your Majesty," Miles said with a bow heading off.

"Pray we get to everyone in time," Roland said to the older man, taking the group Miles had brought down to a room.

* * *

The flying coach landed with its cargo to the front of a severely damaged castle, both the Princess and Sorcerer studied the ruins.

"Whoa, how can anyone live here?" Sofia questioned.

"It's most likely a meeting place and not an actual home some Sorcerer's really like the ambiance of places like this," Cedric told the girl.

"Well if your tower is an indicator," Sofia replied.

Cedric eyes the girl a smile crossing his face, "that tower was designed like that long before I inherited this job," he said, "not that I'm opposed to its look."

"It suits you, Mr. Cedric."

"if you two are done chatting can we please enter the spooky castle," Rene interrupted, "the faster we get in, the faster we can leave."

"Is someone scared," Cedric teased looking over his shoulder, no one was there, "what the…" he turned back, and there was Rene in front of him glaring.

Cedric jumped, "how!? Nevermind let's go."

The three travelers entered through the broken door, to find the grand hall housing a smaller set of doors and walls leading multiple directions effectively creating a castle within a castle.

"This is like the underground area Calista, and myself explored last year," Sofia said stepping closer to the Sorcerer, "it's creepy."

"Agreed," Cedric said walking up to the second door and knocked.

"Ne frappe pas à la porte fantasmagorique*," Rene muttered aloud.

The door was opened by none other than the woman they had come to see, "hello I'm glad to see you arrived in acceptable time," Megumi said stepping aside, "come in, there's a fresh pot of coffee."

The three travelers walked into a spacious room with a large fireplace in the center surrounded by tables and chairs. Tapestries hung all around the space one imparticular caught all eyes of the companions.

"Is that..." Sofia started.

"It is, but...why...how?" Cedric added.

The tapestry they examined was of a man in a red and gold robe a staff raised overhead as many slain beasts lay at his feet a gathering of people behind him on their knees and offering baskets of food, drink, and gold.

"Icban the Immortal, he was nineteen when this was made in honor of his first battle," Megumi explained, "it's over five hundred years old."

"Why would you have something like this?" Cedric asked.

"Family heirloom, Icban is or was my great great great great great uncle."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this is so late, hope you still enjoyed.

Note2: Ne frappe pas à la porte fantasmagorique - freanch for 'dont knock on the spooky door'


	7. A Meeting of Sorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Silence was the response Megumi received, she looked over to see shocked faces staring at her, "not what I was expecting, I thought there would be more shouting," she said laughing as she turned away to the table tucked further down the room, "follow me now there is much to discuss."

Megumi leads them to the back of the room, and through a hidden door, they walked down a curving hallway a mirror hung silently as the group pass, if any of them had looked into the calm surface, they would have seen a shadowy figure pounding on the glass and screaming.

Cedric hung back behind the group, as they moved, he was off-put by the information he was told; even as a young apprentice he was wary of the Tertium Megumi. Honestly, he was wary of all the Sedet Maleficus as most where, but the few times he had an encounter with the women a knot would form in his chest, and he wanted to run.

'Maybe she is a Rune Mage as well,' Cedric mused as he studied the woman.

Megumi entered another chamber it was bathed in bright colors and ornate decoration, a u-shaped table lay at its center with five chairs, three of which are occupied. Behind the chairs stood a Sorcerer or Sorceress and their traveling companions.

One, in particular, caught Cedric and Sofia off guard, "Greylock!?" Cedric called.

"Ceddrick old boy, fancy meeting you here," the Rudistan Sorcerer greeted.

"I'm surprised to see you, I figured King Magnus would have you still locked up in the deepest dungeon," Cedric said ignoring the wrong name.

"And I heard you were stripped of your title," Greylock rebuttal with a laugh, "something about be unable to do your job for OVER a year."

Cedric's eyes narrowed at the man before he could say a word, Sofia pulled him away, "he's not worth it Mr. Cedric," she told him.

"That he is," Megumi added, "the only reason he's here is because Nik thinks with his knowledge of the magical underworld he will come in handy. Grimtrix would have been a better option, but we all know what happened to him," she continued looking sideways at the Sorcerer who swallowed hard at the uncomfortable topic.

"What's going on that you would bring in a criminal?" Rene asked.

Cedric and Sofia both looked at him, "what?"

Realization crossed Cedric's face, "wait you don't mean Quintus* Nik?" he asked, Megumi nodded, "I thought he retired."

"I was getting ready too, when all this started," a voice said from the table, they looked over to see an elderly man in a dark blue robe and hat.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

Before an answer could be given the doors flew open and in marched a salt and pepper man dressed in a black suit and purple robe decorated with a moon and sun motif.

"My fellow Sedet Maleficus I asked you to bring people who are at the top of their fields instead I get an Alchemist apprentice, a Hexley hall teacher, a convicted traitor and an invalid," the man said, venom dripping from his mouth, "not to mention you allowed outsiders into this hallowed space."

Megumi slammed a fist into the surface of the table, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she shouted, "Maish you hold the title of Primis* start acting like it. We are desperate, the people we bring are not the top of the fields you wanted, but they possess knowledge we can use. Nickelson was the apprentice to the very man who started this and has intimate information about him, Mrs. hydrangea may be a teacher, but she is in charge of the detention hall, she knows when someone is up to something well before anyone else, an excellent trait if we need to enter hostile territories. I agree with you about Greylock, but he may be of use at some point. As for my 'invalid' as you called him, Cedric the Sensational possesses magic only held by one other in this realm and both the knowledge and skill to wield it. As was demonstrated when he defeated Icban the Immoral."

"Tertium Megumi you will hold your tongue, my predecessor may have tolerated you, but I will not," Maish said pulling out his wand, he cast a spell and Cedric along with the others all vanished in a gust of wind.

A moment later Cedric, Sofia, and Rene all found themselves, back in the dining hall Megumi had met them in, "what in the world happened?" Sofia asked looking around it was only the three of them, "where are the others?

"I don't know, we were teleported away," Cedric said, "that is some powerful magic…"

"Who was that rude fellow?" Rene asked.

"Primis Maish, um, did I ever tell you about the Sedet Maleficus, I feel like I did," Cedric asked.

"No," came the response.

The three of them took a seat around the dining table as Cedric explained to both Sofia and Rene who the Sedet Maleficus were, Rene was shocked well Sofia was livid.

"Someone in such a position should not be insulting people," she said a scowl gracing her features.

Cedric couldn't help smiling at her, "my dear Princess, it's sweet of you to be upset, but the Primis wasn't wrong about me as of now I'm not much help," he said.

Sofia turned to glare at her mentor, "Mr. Cedric your still recovering from saving an ENTIRE kingdom and liberating another from an evil Sorcerer's control, that man was rude," she said.

"I'm inclined to agree with the Princess," Rene chimed in, Cedric was taken back by the words.

"As am I," Megumi said as she glided into the room, "that insufferable man..." she muttered.

"There's not much time so listen up. Six months ago a man known as Fungi Toadstool an Alchemist from the far kingdom of Swampbell was sanctioned by his queen to create a potion that would calm the wild beast population of the kingdom, fast forward until two weeks ago when he tested the potion it worked, but it turned whatever it touches into stone. Somehow it was transformed into a gas that was picked up by the wind and has started to spread across the world."

The three Enchancianes shared pointed looks, "it must be what's heading for our kingdom," Sofia said, Cedric took her hand as tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"I'm afraid so."

"Is there a way to stop this or at the very least reverse the effects?" Cedric asked.

"As of now, no, but the Wizards of Cloud Top City can track it," Megumi said, "you come in at this point."

"I highly doubt a couple of low-level Sorcerer and Sorceress can be of use," Cedric said.

"I don't care about those others Maish teleported away nor do my counterparts, your the one we wanted, but they still had to bring someone."

"Why me?"

"They know you have a potent kind of magic, its origins unknown to them; I know you're a Rune Mage a descendant of Mignola and that old grouch Rothschild, grandson," Megumi said.

Cedric stared wide-eyed at the woman, "how did...how did you know that?"

"I did say Icban was my relative, I'm a Rune Mage as well or was, I gave my power to my grandson," she told them.

"That doesn't explain how you know anything about Mr. Cedric's family," Sofia said.

"True, Rothschild and I had a long history, as the last Rune Mages, we were often at each other throat. I hated that man, and he heated me, but after I tied killing you to bring him out of hiding, I never knew how dangerous he was, even without his magic he bested me in a magic duel."

"You tried to kill Mr. Cedric!?" Sofia practically shouted.

"No wonder I get an uneasy feeling around you," Cedric said.

"Ha, I don't care anymore if you live or die Icban is dead the curse of my family is gone, the powers that we tried to fill by killing others have returned. Either way that is a story for another time* what is needed now is action."

"Why should we trust you?" Rene asked, "if you find no problem in killing others why should we believe anything you have to say. It could be a trap."

"You have no reason, but you will go on this mission because what lies in Swampbell is something you've been looking for Cedric," Megumi said.

Cedric rose from his seat to look the women in the eyes, "and what might that be?" he asked.

She gave a knowing smirk, "Mignola spellbook."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Quintus - Latin for fifth, Primis - Latin for first

Note2: I'll be moving my weekly updates permanently to Monday.


	8. Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric leaned over the table head low, his arms bracing himself as his bangs obscuring his face, a moment later his shoulders started shaking, "Mr. Cedric…" Sofia called out to the man.

The Sorcerer fell back into his chair; laughter fell from his lips those gathered were taken aback by the scene, with a deep inhale the laughter died, "what in Poseidon's pumpkins makes you think that spellbook is even there?" Cedric asked his eyes bore a dark look, one Sofia had seen only a handful of times, "I have good reason to believe it was with Icban when I incinerated him," he continued his voice low.

The Princess couldn't help the shudder running through her at the idea of her dear friend being capable of killing someone; Cedric noted the movement he patted the girl's shoulder reasonably confident of her train of thought.

"Give me one good reason why I should even attempt to enter this cursed land?" he asked looking back at the woman.

"I can do one better," Megumi said pulling a small crystal ball from her inner-robe.

She placed it on the table before the man and his companions, the surface of the crystal morphed into a scene all too familiar to the Royal Sorcerer, the day he almost lost his niece, his friend, his King and his life all in one fell swoop. What he didn't remember was what the Seer stone did was Icban casting a small rune behind his back, that teleported an object away before he turned to ash.

"Is that proof enough?"

* * *

After Maish had sent the others away he had turned to the Sedet Maleficus imparticular a member in a flowing black and red robe, he clenched his fist, as they exchanged words, "now that we are free of prying ears, pray tell Tertium Megumi why you thought it appropriate to insult me before the lower members?"

"You're a fool," she sneered, "you are the one who insulted yourself, coming in here all high and mighty like. I made my statement take it or leave it, good day to you," she started walking out of the room.

The fuming man made to follow the woman when another called out, "Megumi makes a valid point," Nik said pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab at his forehead, "you did make a bit of an ass of yourself, but I digress."

Maish turned a glaring eye at the man, "it was an excellent bit of acting," a soft voice said.

Maish looked over to the woman in purple and silver and smiled, "my lady Secundus* I thank you." he said with a bow, "I can't believe Megumi fell into our trap, but damn is she frustrating."

The woman nodded, "she is a senile old woman who should have retired decades ago," she said.

"Here, here," Nik chimed, "it was an idiotic move on the feeble old wenches part to allow the council to investigate the incident between the man Icban the Immoral and Cedric the Sencashionel," Nik said, "it allowed us to sneak in and take a look at what she has been hiding from us for so long."

"Yes indeed, now all we need do is allow her to work on getting Cedric the once Primis Rothschild grandchild to Swampbell and that raw magic energy he holds will be ours," Maish stated clapping his hands, the other followed mostly, "Quartus* Fullish what is wrong?"

"I feel a might bit bad about destroying Fungi's work he was a good man, " the ragged man said as he slumped in his chair.

"And his name will go down in history, we will make sure he is remembered as the one who changed the world," the Secundus smiled.

"He better be otherwise I'll feel bad for having killed my cousin to make this plan come to fruition."

* * *

Below the ruined castle the chained man was startled awake as he shifted again from dozing off, he awoke to see a missed an opportunity, "damn it" he swore.

He watched the scene unfold before him a deep frown etched on his face, "why does this guy have to be so hard to contact?" he asked aloud.

His attempts to reach the Enchancian Royale Sorcerer was proving to be difficult, having tried a mirror ghoul as the latest, "come on Cedric you need to snap out of this spell; otherwise, we'll both be done for."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Secundus - is Latin for Second. Quartus - is Latin for Fourth.

Note2: Sorry it's on the short side it was my birthday week and I didn't have as much time to work on this chapter, sorry, hope you all still enjoyed!


	9. Notice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Hello readers, next week there will be no update for this story, but I will be posting my Christmas special **WANTED: Castle Steward** so keep an eye out.

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	10. Village

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Mr. Cedric, is this the right choice?" Sofia asked as Rene flew her and Cedric from Red Run.

"Right now it is," Cedric said, "if that spellbook survived I need to get it back."

"But…

"No buts Sofia, we…

A clash of thunder interrupted Cedric followed by a strong gust of wind that sent the coach tumbling through the sky, Sofia wrapped her arms around Cedric. As they made impacted with the ground Cedric curled around the Princess as tight as he could, the next thing he knew Rene was pulling him from the partially destroyed coach.

"You alright?" the guard asked.

"Where's the Princess?" Cedric asked ignoring the inquiry as he looked around.

He spotted the girl tucked next to a tree Rene's uniform jacket wrapped around her, the Sorcerer stumbled towards her, "Sofia," he called.

"Mr. Cedric!" she bolted to him, "I'm so glad you're okay," she cried pulling the man into a tight embrace, "Mr. Rene couldn't get you out..."

"I'm fine though," he interrupted, "and so are you," he added before turning to the guard, "what happened?"

"Not entirely sure, felt like a wind gust, but the sky was clear like glass, not even a cloud," Rene said, "I almost had control back when the horses broke free, and we crashed."

"Not too far from the ground I would surmise," Cedric said.

"You got it, but I don't know where we are, it looks like the edge of some kind of farm field, but everything is dead beyond the treeline," Rene said.

Cedric withdrew his wand looking at it for a moment he replaced it in his sleeve and summoned a rune, it surrounded some of the dead plant stocks; his breath hitched, and the rune shattered, "Dark Magic caused this," he said pulling back from the field bring Sofia with him.

Rene jumped back as well, "Magie Noire?*" he exclaimed, "that is not good, very not good."

"Not at all, "Cedric agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Sofia asked, "we're lost, and now there is an evil Sorcerer somewhere around here."

"Don't worry, if this is a farm then there must be a farmhouse somewhere around," Cedric said.

"Can't you teleport us out of here?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know where here is..." he thought for a moment, "Rene take my hand," Cedric ordered the guard.

"Um...okay."

Soon enough the trio was enveloped in a purple light there repaired atop a hill overlooking a silent village, Cedric swayed making Rene steady him, "are you alright Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine; just a bit drained for some reason."

With that they picked their way down the hill into the village as they rounded the corner the group jumped back when a screaming face came eye leave, "Merlin's Mushroom's...who in their right mind would put such a horrid statue at the entrance," Cedric said studying the

"I don't think it's a statue," Sofia said drawing the two men to look down the road where dozens of more people stood encased in stone.

"Mère du Tout-Puissant*," Rene breathed seemingly ready to run from the area.

"More Dark Magic," Cedric said, "stay close if we can find a map I can get us to a more suitable area."

"The town hall would have a map," Sofia said, "the building we're looking for will have a tower with a bell."

"Alright, you two keep in eyeshot as we look around and no entering any building without the others, there's no way of telling what could be lurking about," Rene said marching into the village.

They soon found their target Cedric used magic to open the door, at nothing jumping out at them Rene walked in dagger drawn as the halls would be too small for his sword.

They entered what looked like a library; well Rene and the Princess look through the various rolled map's Cedric looked over the dark corners making sure his companions were safe. It was when he started to relax that he heard it, it was light at first a 'Tap Tap Tap' then it grew louder, he looked over to pair, but neither of them seemed to hear the noise.

The 'Tap Tap Tap' came again, Cedric followed it, the sound was emanating from one of the cabinets, he moved over to look into the glass pane, as he studied the surface and the inner contents a ghastly face appeared in the glass making Cedric jump back. It vanished then the glass fogged over, and words appeared.

A dream world you are in, to light the way out, a candle is needed within a room of mirror. Do not trust what's around you, but what you create.

"What the actual hell…"

"MR. CEDRIC!?" Sofia yelled.

Cedric turned from the glass and rushed towards the Princess, "Sofia what's wrong!?" he called out.

He stopped part way into the main room when he caught sight of the girl, or what was left of the child most of her frame was covered in blood and debris, "Mr. Cedric why? Why didn't you save me? Why? We crashed, and you did nothing," she said a horribly gurgle coming from her mouth as she spoke.

Cedric fell back, the figure advanced on him as the room began to shake and swirl, he closed his eyes, e could still hear the voices and feel the shaking, but it seemed to be so far away now, "Mr. Cedric!?" someone yelled.

Everything went silent and still, he cracked an eye open, "Merlin's Mushrooms," he groaned sitting up, Sofia kneeled beside him, well Rene towered above them.

"We need to go," Cedric said rising to his feet, Sofia made to protest, but the Sorcerer pulled the crumpled paper from the soldier and walked from the library the dark images of the Princess lingering in his mind meant he failed to notice the dark mist rising from the floorboards.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I'm back baby sorry for the massive delay, but I'm getting back to this story.

Note2: Magie Noire? is french Black Magic and Mère du Tout-Puissant is French for Mother of the Almighty


	11. Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric flew from the Town Hall and rushed down the front step, once in the center of the main road he looked back to see Rene and Sofia following, "what happened, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked once they joined him each taking the rest bit to regain their breath.

"Sorry, I...thought I saw something," Cedric said.

"So you left us behind," Rene chastised.

"Mr. Cedric didn't live us, not like that," Sofia interjected, "sometimes your instincts take hold, and you do things you wouldn't normally. I know I've done it and it's more than likely happened to you Mr. Rene," she added glaring at the soldier.

"My apologies as a guard that sort of thing is heavily trained out of us," Rene said, taking the hint, "I meant no offense to you Sorcerer I forget not all of you would have combat experience, training yes, but being in the field is far different."

"No, your right it is my job as much as it's yours to protect the Royal family, but I ran…"

"Sometimes that's the best thing," Sofia said hugging her friend, "and besides you do have combat experience, you fought that evil wizard, and there have been a few other instances."

"Hate to interrupt the pep talk, but are the walls of the Town Hall moving or am I seeing things myself now?" Rene said taking a few steps back from the withering framework.

"That is some foul magic," Sofia said covering her mouth looking ill.

"It's dark magic permeating from the very fiber of the building," Cedric said.

"I take back what I said, " Rene hissed drawing his sword, "if I could sense magic and was somewhere with THAT I would bolt for safety too."

Sofia withdrew her wand, "what do we do?" she asked.

"We run, " Cedric bellowed as he summoned a rune below the building a pale purple dome enveloped the Town Hall before it disintegrated into a bank of fog.

At that, the trio ran, but instead of making their way to where they entered they headed towards the road that would lead to Swampbell; exiting the village they found themselves entering a carnival in the process of being set up its owners and crew all frozen like the rest of the villagers.

Sofia looked behind them as they slowed to a walk, she could still see the top of the shield Cedric had raised, Rene looked back as well but to see where the Princess was his foot caught the end of a wood beam. He went down, still having his sword drawn he twisted midair so not to cut himself, he landed full weight on his right hand.

There was an audible snap as the man stifled a scream, Sofia and Cedric rushed to his side asking if he was alright, but the shot of pain rising like fire into his arm made him take a moment to lay there on the ground panting as he clasped the appendage to his chest. Once the initial wave was over Rene pulled himself to his feet, "I'm fine now," he said starting to walk away hand still pressed firmly into his torso to keep it stable.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged a look before they both caught up with the man and pulled him towards a tent one of few that was fully set up, once inside they found panels of cloth and mirrors lined up like a maze, "let me see your hand," Sofia demanded as Cedric pulled a storage crate from its hiding place.

Once seated Sofia brought her wand up and cast a healing spell the first she ever learned, "that was an excellently performed spell, Princess," Cedric said.

"Well I did learn from the best," Sofia beamed, the praise made Cedric blush, "how does it feel?"

"As if nothing happened," Rene said astounded flexing his fingers and wrist.

"I think it best we stay here for the night," Cedric said pulling a second storage crate towards the front of the tent and pinning the flaps closed under it.

"Why? The sun is still out, and I'm fine now," Rene said.

"Helping spells, unlike potions, use the body's own healing abilities to mend what the spell has been cast on," Cedric started, "doing so will tire the body like if you had a cold. Meaning you need to rest after a healing spell, something as small as a broken wrist would only require a couple of hours," he continued, "but the sun will be quite close to the horizon by then so it makes more sense to stay here. It gives us all a chance to recover from the day."

"But Mr. Cedric what about that spell you used on the Town Hall? Wouldn't it disappear if you go to sleep?" Sofia asked

"My dear your talking to someone who can go a full two days and nights without sleep," Cedric chuckled, "I will be up keeping an eye out well you two get some rest."

"I can't ask you to do something like that," Rene belted, "I'll be fine to go now, and we can find a place, further along, to rest so you can sleep as well."

"I swear...get some rest or I will use a sleeping spell on you," he said, "on both of you if need be," he added when he saw the Princess opened her mouth.

"Hey I was going to agree with you," Sofia said.

After some more arguing Rene finally gave in, he curled into a ball atop the crate and fell asleep; Sofia stayed awake with Cedric talking until the sun hung low in the sky, soon she followed the guard into slumber after summoning a pillow.

* * *

Night fell, and the waxing moon hung low in the sky Cedric made sure the pair were soundly asleep before withdrawing his wand and used it to bring one of the lamps to life, "a candle within a room of mirror," Cedric muttered walking into the maze.

Towards the center of the tent, the Sorcerer found a space with mirrors surrounding him, his few years of watching his mother crystal gaze taught the Sorcerer how to find the center of an area; he placed the candle on the floor and moved away looking into each of the glass surfaces.

"This was stupid," he muttered to himself, "what am I even looking for?'

"How about a proper introduction?" a voice called.

Cedric spun around to see reflected in the surface a short fellow not much older than himself, dressed in a ragged blue tunic and black pants, his hair a striking red with a single fading scar along his left cheek.

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded.

"Okay there is not a lot of time for a full explanation, but here's the gist, my name is Net I am Megumi's grandson, and like you, I am also Rune Mage. Icban the guy you disintegrated did save Mignola's spell book, that I managed to show you not long ago. You did kill the bastard, but his soul survived and founds its way to my grandmother where he took control of her and ate her soul so he could have a body again one that had Rune magic. She had unfortunately already passed it onto me as your grandfather did for you. So he forced me to use a spell from your family book to trap you in this dream world so it can siphon off your conscious and will, as part of his revenge." Net said, "any questions?"

Cedric stared at the image, before taking a deep breath, "how can I trust you?" he asked.

"Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith," Net said, "also you've known something's been up for a while."

"I admit you are correct on that, how long has this spell been going?"

"Over a month in the real world."

"If...If I've been gone that long how has no one noticed."

"Icban used a lycanthropy changeling to replace you at the castle," Net explained, "he started planning this only a few weeks after he died and has been putting pieces into place since wassailia.

"Why are you helping him?"

"He used Megumi's memories to capture my daughter, and he already killed my wife for defining him," he said, "I'm as trapped in this as you are, but there is a bit of hope, in a weeks time there will be a Howlers Moon the opposite of a Blood Moon it will expose the changeling..."

The glass started to crack.

"Alright running out of time, try and keep it together this spell is designed to draw out your worst fears and darkest thoughts and to use that information to break you all I do is feed it power, though I've been trickle feeding it all this time. You've lasted this long because you've already been fighting this kind of darkness; you can last a bit longer. I know you can. Good luck."

Cedric stood dumbfounded at the shattered glass, "Poseidon's Pumpkins what is happening!?" he breathed, the world spun again before he blacked out.

* * *

Back below Red Run, Net sat back on his heels panting from the magic he used to delve into Cedric's mind, "BOY!" a distorted woman's voice called.

Net glanced over his shoulder at the figure that was once family, "child do you care to explain why I felt a surge of magic just now?"

'Damn I didn't expect him to sense it,' Net thought, "oh that...I...um started to doze off, and he almost woke up, I panicked and used to much magic to put him back under," he lied hoping with bated breath the specter bought it.

Icban didn't buy it, but he had no other indicators of what Net had planned so he left leaving the man in the black bowels of the ruins, "damn it all that moon can't rise any faster."

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: That's it for this story next up is **Howler's Moon.**


End file.
